vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaoru Nagase
Summary Kaoru Nagase used to be a 23 year old office lady. However, one fateful evening, she died all of a sudden. Not to mention, it was "a mysterious and violent death where her body suddenly exploded in front of several witnesses". God, feeling remorseful for having caused her untimely death through a mistake, agrees to reincarnate her into a new medieval-esque world under the jurisdiction of a different god. She gains several "cheat" abilities from this goddess and sets off to have an ordinary life as a potion seller. However, fate has other plans for her... Her primary ability is to be able to create any kind of potion in any kind of container, with the level of creation dependant only on her imagination. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, higher with potions Name: Kaoru Nagase Origin: Potion-danomi de Ikinobimasu! (I Shall Survive Using Potions!) Gender: Female Age: 23 at the time of death, physically 15 in the new world Classification: Human, Angel of Celestia (by religious people), The Friend of the Goddess Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Water Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Explosion Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Dimensional Storage, Social Influencing, Electricity Manipulation, Invulnerability (To external harm), Omni-language Proficiency (Has the ability to understand any and all kinds of languages, even including animals), Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation (Created a high-frequency vibration blade), Teleportation, BFR. Potentially much more as the applications of her ability are virtually limitless. Attack Potency: Human level (Is physically no different from an active 15 year old girl), higher with potions (Can generate explosions using volatile chemicals like Nitroglycerine. Bombarded a battlefield by raining Nitroglycerine vials. Has seemingly no limits on the amount of chemicals she can summon at any time). Can ignore durability 'by various means (Like poison, internal explosions, drowning, acid etc) 'Speed: Normal Human (Has the same level of physical ability as the average 15 year old) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Has the same level of physical ability as the average 15 year old) Striking Strength: Human Class (Has the same level of physical ability as the average 15 year old) Durability: Human level (Is physically no different from an average 15 year old girl) Stamina: Average Range: At least a few kilometres (Via bombarding the battlefield) Standard Equipment: A wristwatch Intelligence: Genius (Extremely well-versed in the fields of both human psychology and chemistry, being able to influence and convince people as well as create appropriate potions and chemicals with equal aptitude. Is also knowledgeable about human physiology and the effects of various chemicals on the human body. Is also very insightful regarding various topics like politics, war tactics, economics, business etc. Is by and far regarded as the wisest person in the entire new world) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Not very proficient in hand-to-hand combat and using weapons, although her potion creation is versatile enough to not let her feel the need for it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Potion Creation:' Kaoru's primary ability. It allows her to create virtually any kind of potion with any kind of effect without needing raw materials and the like. The potions can simply materialise out of thin air as just the liquid, or in a container or bottle. All the specifics about the potion and its function is entirely up to her imagination's limit. She merely needs to think and the potion appears. She can also target the location at which her potions would appear. For example, she can directly materialise nitroglycerine, acid, poison etc. into a target's body to cause the target to explode from inside, melt, die from swift-acting poison etc. There is also no limits to the amount of targets she can have at once. *'Container/Vial/Bottle Creation:' To keep the potion in a vessel, Kaoru can conjure up any kind of container including bottles, vials, pots and even outlandish vessels like a glass sculpture, a high-frequency vibration blade with a hollow hilt to keep the potion etc. Even if the intended purpose of the "container" is not strictly to contain her potions, as long as it is capable of doing so, it can be created. Just like the potions, she only needs to think in order to create. *'Dimensional Storage:' Kaoru uses a separate dimension to keep her things in, in order to prevent them from being misplaced as well as to do away with the hassle of carrying her potions around. She can teleport anything and anyone into the storage with a thought. *'Omni-Lingual Proficiency:' Kaoru is able to converse and communicate in any possible language. She can also converse with animals freely. *'Automatic Defence System: '''Kaoru is protected by the Goddess Celestine. This grants her invulnerability to all external harm and punishes the attacker with divine retribution. However, despite the system, self-harm is very possible although she can't die from her injuries. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Water Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Age Users Category:Pain Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Potion-danomi de Ikinobimasu! Category:Tier 10 Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Isekai Characters